zerg_expandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Feral Brood
"They came, crying out for blood and death, crazed with the lack of guidance from their missing queen.... He had never seen independent thought in their actions or movements, but he had often seen intelligence. Kerrigan’s intelligence, directing and maneuvering them. Now, he saw only chaos and insanity glinting in their tiny, bright eyes...." - The zerg on Char becoming feral following Kerrigan's de-infestation Feral broods are zerg broods that are not under control of any higher power. Often, feral zerg will turn against each other and kill one another, but command can be reintroduced over feral zerg by higher command strains, even those as low as overlords. After Zeratul murdered Zasz, his entire brood became feral and had to be put down. Following the death of the remaining cerebrates, many of their broods became feral. One of Daggoth's colonies on Cavir became feral following their master's death. 2 overlords retained their independence after the Overind's death. These 2 were among the first overlords that had been assimilated with the rest of the Gargantis Proximae, but "Purple Eyes" had been captured and killed by the terrans. Thinking that "Green Eyes" was just an overlord, the terrans underestimated him. Green Eyes took control of several feral zerg and destroyed the terran forces. When Kerrigan took command, he was allowed to rejoin the swarm and forget the death of his mate. After Kerrigan's de-infestation, Jim Raynor witnessed many zerg on Char become feral. Zagara took control of most of them, and later Kerrigan returned to Char and reclaimed all the zerg there. At least 3 feral impaler colonies were present on Marek V. Kerrigan's hydralisks destroyed them and assimilated their essence, creating the impaler strain. Kerrigan took control of 7 feral lurkers on Cavir. All they had to do was protect the surviving lurker den from the feral zerg until broodmother Kilysa came to extract it. Following the Overmind's death, many broods on Aiur became feral. Amon eventually took control of these broods and used them to his advantage. After the End War, the Defenders of Man insurgent group unleashed the feral zerg onto Dominion worlds, just to stop them and make Valerian look weak. This was stopped by the combined efforts of Nova Terra's Covert Ops and the Tal'darim Death Fleet. Units * Defiler * Ultralisk * Infested Marine * Infested Colonist * Blightbringer * Infestor * Lurker * Impaler Colony * Brood War Queen * Queen * Zergling * Roach * Hydralisk * Leviathan * Volatile Infested * Spine Crawler * Spore Crawler * Drone * Overlord * Overseer * Mutalisk * Guardian * Corruptor * Devourer * Infested Siege Tank * Infested Banshee * Infested Turkey * Aberration * Spore Beast Structures * Hive * Extractor * Spawning Pool * Various zerg structures * Queen Chamber * Infestation Spire * Overmind Spire * Dead Infested Spire * Broodling Nest * Creep Claw * Canyon Tentacles * Creep Building * Aiur Infested Command Center * Char Spire * Carrion Nest * Char Worm * Constriction * Creep Pod * Comb * Creep Tumor * Infested Bunker * Tendrils * Zerg Tower * Zerged Cliff * Glowing Pod * Blister Egg * Nydus Nest * Exhaust Vent * Intestines Category:Brood Types